Forever is not as long as it seems
by riterchick-beachbuggy
Summary: Ginny leaves in the middle of the Final War to protect her and Draco's baby. Then all of the sudden Draco reappears in her life, begging her to come home. How well will Ginny and her 17 year old daughter be able to uproot themselves and move? And how will
1. Ginnys new life

Ginny sat alone in her and Draco's apartment writing. *******************************Ginny's flashbacks*****************************  
"Uh hi Gin" Draco greeted her talking to his feet. "Hey Dray why'd ya wanted to meet me?" Ginny asked innocently smiling up at him.  
"Um Gin... will you... uh be my... be my girlfriend?" Draco turned red. Ginny gasped, "Really? Really! Oh Dray your serious! I will! I'd love to."  
Draco was so relived that he bent down to kiss her. When their lips met, it felt like a burst of electricity. At first Ginny resisted but then she relaxed into the kiss. ******************************** Three months later****************************** Harry lost his bet on how long the relationship would last (A week) and many people thought Draco Malfoy had finally settled down.  
One rumor said that Ginny was the next Mrs. Malfoy. Another said she would probably be killed first. Most of the rumors stopped at the Golden Trio or really Ron's temper. ******************************** Two years after Hogwarts*********************  
Celebrating their three years together Draco took Ginny to her first bar. A few beers led to a few shots which led to a rousing game of have you ever which led to a hotel room and some lost innocence. On both sides.  
A week and a half later Draco gets an excited letter from Ginny. One phrase stands out most on the short piece of parchment. "'I'm Pregnant!' What?" Draco had screamed before hurrying to the Burrow.  
Of course, now he was to be a father, Draco brought a surprise of his own. Kneeling down in front of Ginny when he arrived he asked, "Ginny, will you marry me?"  
"Yes Draco!" she had answered before throwing herself onto him. Wrapped in a Weasly bear hug, Draco scanned the room noticing a few anxious faces popping through the doorway.  
Pulling cautiously away from Ginny he smiled at the newcomers. "Uh Gin? Would now be a good time to tell them our good news? And the news that'll make your brothers kill me?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Oh yeah," She stood up, "Mum! Dad! Everyone! Can you come down to the kitchen please?" Ginny screamed. ********************************End Flashbacks**********************************  
Everything should have gone perfectly. Happily ever after, right? Wrong. Just after Draco proposed the Final War began and there was no time for them to get married. Ginny was five months pregnant and she had made the hardest decision ever.  
She had to leave the wizarding world. The war could last for years and she would not have her baby growing up in the mess and destruction. Signing her note she folded up the parchment.  
Sighing Ginny slid her engagement ring off of her finger. A ruby surrounded by emeralds was in the middle of the silver and gold band. 'DM & GW FOREVER' was etched into the metal.  
Ginny lifted an airplane ticket out of her pocket. She had all of her things packed and her plane left in half a hour. Absently she rubbed her belly thinking, "The only thing I can still do is give you a better life. So that's exactly what I'll do. She hurried out of the house and to her new life. In America. 


	2. Sam finds out

-Chapter 2- ***17 years later***  
  
-Draco's POV-  
"Mom! Sam's late! Again!" A girl dressed in a waitress outfit called into the back room. "Again? What's the excuse this time? Oh and don't yell if I'm only in the back room." A very familiar woman walked out wiping her hands on her apron.  
"Final," She grumbled. Then spotting me she smiled, "Can I help you?" "Uh I just need some coffee." I mumbled.  
I had figured out who the woman was. I smiled as the younger girl handed me a cup. All our searching had come to an end as long as the address was correct.  
  
-Author's POV-  
"Mom, that man had a concealing spell on him!" Genie's (A/N Genie is Ginny.) daughter Anna whispered. Just then Sam, Anna's best friend and crush, walked through the door.  
"Are you sure?" Genie asked waving Sam over to them. "Positive." Anna said firmly. Business was slow right now so they could talk.  
"What are you positive about this time, Annabel Lee?" Sam smirked causing Anna to flush. "Sam nicknames are supposed to be short. Anyway, where've you been?"  
"Want the truth or the lie I told you to get you off my back?" He smiled and then tripped over a chair. "I think I just guessed. You've got a hangover, don't you?" Anna scowled helping him up off the floor.  
"How'd you guess?" He joked brushing himself. "Okay I'd love to watch you two flirt yourselves through Hell and back but I think I'm being stalked. That's a bit more important!" Genie snapped making them both flush.  
"What do you mean Mom? We've only seen this man once." Anna asked. "Wrong. You've only seen this man once. I've seen him three times before. He was 'the big opportunity'."  
"Huh?" Sam asked flopping into the same chair he had tripped over. "You know how I told you we've moved four times?" Anna asked Sam sitting down next to him.  
"Yeah before you got accepted to... your school." Sam knew about Hogwarts and Anna's magic. "Well, every time we moved Mom said she'd found a big opportunity. We didn't have much stuff at the time so she always packed up fast and got us out quick. One time we showed up in town homeless because she was in so much of a rush."  
"That was only once. The first time I saw him, Anna was two and I'd left her alone to get dinner. Well on the way home I noticed someone following me. I was on foot and so was he.  
"Eventually I got scared and dropped one of the bags. When I turned around to pick it up I noticed he had stopped too and got a good look at him. I just had this felling I was the one he was following so I practically ran home. Well, that was our first move," Genie paused for breath, "The second time I was a little more freaked out and that was the time we went homeless.  
"Anna was four and a half and the biggest handful on this side of Hell. Now baby-sitter would take her but if you sat her down and told her to stay she would no matter what. So that's what I did, sat her down at home and told her I'll be back in an hour be good.  
"I went out to tell my boss I wanted to bring her to work until the new preschool had opened up again. On the way there, I noticed the same man following me, why I couldn't tell. So when I got to work I told my boss that I quit and I was just there to get my stuff.  
"On the way home he followed me too, so I just packed up our stuff, moved our account and piled Anna into the car. Everything worked out eventually but I had this felling the man would find me again." This time Genie took a longer pause.  
"I remember after the second move Mom was really jumpy," Anna commented, "if I made just a little bit of noise she would practically flip out. How long did we stay at the second place Mom?"  
"Four years." Genie said quickly. "Right. Then Mom came home al shaky and worried. I was so scared she'd been hurt I didn't even care we were moving again. The horrible thing was that Mom didn't have a new job when we got there so we had to live in the shelter." Anna shuddered.  
"So, then what happened?" Sam whispered entranced. "I saw him again while we were still at the shelter. Two years after we'd gotten there and I still hadn't raised enough for a house. He followed behind me so close it was like he didn't even worry about me noticing him.  
"All I really had to do was put the stuff in the car. Then I called ahead and found a bank that would give me a loan on a house above a vacant store. Even more prefect the owners gave me the store for free. With a little work and some friendly neighbors, I got a store and paid off the loan.  
"So then, a year later, Anna's letter came. By then I had hired you, Sam, for help so I only needed her during holidays," Genie finally sat down in a chair, "All I know is I can't pick up and move now. I'm all settled in, plus I'd make you lose your job. I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands.  
"It's okay, Mom. Look let's close early. Nobody's in here and Sam's not gonna get money for today anyway. Let's just go, alright?" Anna said soothingly. "Oh I guess your right. I'll just go change. Come on Anna. Sam change the sign on your way out, okay?"  
All three got up, Anna and Genie heading for the back room to change while Sam went to the door. He flipped the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' and headed off down the street. 


	3. Reunited

-Chapter 3-  
  
"Mom why didn't you ever tell me the real reason why we moved?" Anna asked throwing herself down on the couch. Genie sank down next to her.  
"In the beginning because you were too young. Then because I was scared. And finally because I really did find more than one reason for the move. I just wanted to be safe and happy. But that can't..." She stopped at a knock at the door.  
"Oh my God! I bet it's him!" Anna cried falling off the couch. "Get your wand." Genie commanded heading for the door. He hand slipped into her own pocket where she still kept her own wand.  
Anna hurried is and hid behind the counter, where she could see but could not be seen. Genie opened the door. There stood the man from that morning.  
Suddenly he dropped the concealment spell. There stood Draco, the same as she remembered him. "Oh God." She cried.  
"Ginny, don't you recognize me?' Draco asked. "Yes Dray I do but I don't want to." She broke down into tears. Anna rose from behind the counter to comfort her mother.  
"Why did you come looking for me? I explained everything in the note, I made sure 17 years ago I would never see you again." Genie sobbed. "You forgot one thing. The fact that I promised my heart to you. I also promised I'd never let you go.'  
"Mom," Anna began cautiously, "Who is this man? Why's he here? Why are you crying?" "Because honey my past just caught up with me," Genie sighed wiping her face, "I guess I should explain, huh? I just have to do one thing first.  
"Anna, meet Draco Malfoy, your father." She smiled up at him. "My... my... my father," Anna choked out, "Your my father?"  
"The one and only. Sorry I wasn't there for you. It's a little difficult when your on different sides of the globe unintentionally." He smiled at her. That's when she noticed his eyes. They were just like her's.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I looked at my long lost daughter. I saw Gin's long auburn hair, Ron's tall figure, Mrs. Weasly's proud stance, and Fred and George's michevious glint in her, my eyes. Anna's eyes were just like mine.  
"So shouldn't we explain this whole thing, Gin? I mean the girls got a right to know." I said looking at my, wow what to call her, fiancee? " Right. Come on Hon. Let's sit on the couch.  
"Okay where to start? You learned the schools history right? About the whole fight against Voldomort? Can you remember the students who stood out and protected the school from the Death Eaters?" Ginny began after we'd all gotten set on the couch.  
"Yeah. There was Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, uh Ginny Weasly, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, um... Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan." Anna recited from memory.  
"Right! Can you remember what happened to Ginny Weasly?" Genie asked hopefully.  
"No one knows. She disappeared during the Final War while she was pregnant with Draco's baby. Right?" Anna looked up hopefully.  
"Right. Would you believe me if I told you I was Ginny Weasly?" Genie (A/N Ginny now I guess.) asked dreading the answer. There was an awkward silence.  
"So that means... I'm... what does that make me?" Anna brow was furrowed. "That makes you my daughter and a Malfoy if your mother still is content on marrying me." I stated mater-of -factly.  
"Really Dray you mean it?" Ginny exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. "Like I said it's all up to you." I whispered pulling her engagement ring off a string around my neck.  
"Then Anna you're a Malfoy!" Ginny cried undoing the string and sliding the beautiful ring onto her finger. "Cool! I've got a famous dad, mom and last name!" Anna laughed.  
"It's getting pretty late. We should get some rest. I've got three tickets for London. The plane leaves tomorrow." I smiled at my reunited family. It was a dream come true. 


	4. 17 years

-Chapter 4-  
  
"Dray are you awake?" Ginny asked that night in bed. "How can I sleep? It's been 17 years since I saw you last. Now I have a daughter and a weeding to plan." Draco stared at his fiancee in the dim light.  
"Remember our three years anniversary?" She smiled. "Yeah. The part I really remember is the week after and the beating I received from your brothers," He winced. Ginny giggled. "What's so funny? That was painful." Draco snapped.  
"You know you're cute when your angry." Ginny traced a finger along his jaw. 'Oh am I. So if I'm so cute you wouldn't mind if I do this?" Draco lifted her chin with his finger.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth. She granted it eagerly. His tongue explored her mouth for the first time in 17 years.  
"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted me to get a cot for you but I think you're fine where you are." A surprised voice drifted through the doorway. They broke apart to see Anna standing shocked in the doorway.  
"What are you doing up, Miss?" Ginny scolded sitting up in bed. "Seeing for the first time in my life my mom in bed with a guy." Anna smirked.  
"Hey! I'm not just a guy. I'm your father. That counts some right." Draco said jokingly. "Of course. I thought you just might wait 'til I was asleep." Anna turned and headed out of the room.  
"Oh, Anna." Ginny laughed laying back down. "It was your own fault you know?" Draco yelled after her.  
"Sure! Whatever!" Anna yelled back. He sighed laying down next to Ginny again "What did you teach her in these 17 years?"  
"Assertiveness," Ginny smiled, "That's what got me you." "Sure. Now where were we?" Draco grinned back.  
"Right about here." She leaned in pressing her lips on his. "I knew you'd start again once I left." Anna's triumphant voice came from the door again.  
"Anna!" Ginny screamed jumping out of bed and chasing her out of the room. Draco could hear Ginny down the hall. He sighed and got up to follow. She was defiantly Mrs. Weasley's child.  
  
-Anna's Bedroom-  
  
"Anna I haven't seen him in 17 whole years and when I try to kiss him you keep interrupting. Now do you understand why I'm mad at you." Ginny cried. "Sorry Mom. It's just so much fun to make you angry. You get all red in the face and grow about ten feet." Anna laughed.  
Draco entered the room, "Hope I'm not interrupting but we've got the 6:00 flight to London. We've got to get up in, like, five or six hours. We really need to get some sleep."  
"Alright. Anna get to sleep fast, 'k hon? Let's go Dray, I need sleep desperately." Ginny trudged out of the room. Anna made to get into bed.  
"Hey Ann," Draco said as he left the room, "go easy on your mom. She's under a bunch of stress. She has to meet the family she hasn't seen in 17 years. This is really hard on her." Anna lay down in her bed thinking about what her father had said. Her Father! Wow that was a new phrase.  
She fell asleep thinking about how her new life was going to be. She smiled as she saw Sam's smiling face. With that she fell asleep. 


End file.
